21 July 1972
Show ; Name *Friday Night Is Boogie Night ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1972-07-21 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 2(ii) of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Five Chuck Berry tracks. These are marked by Decktician as coming from an LP (or LPs), although the source is not currently known. *Sudden outbreak of three Perfumed Garden era singles near the end of the show (Pink Floyd, Move, Tomorrow). A version of the Move track by the Idle Race would later turn up in John Peel's Record Box. *The Bill Doggett single was a Peelenium choice for 1956. *The JSD Band would also be session guests on the next Top Gear, on 25 July 1972. Mark-Almond were a British jazz-rock band and no relation of the similarly named Soft Cell singer. Sessions *Miller Anderson #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1972-06-20. **No known commercial release. *Mark-Almond First broadcast. Recorded 1972-06-27. **No known commercial release. *Thin Lizzy #2 Repeat. First broadcast 02 June 1972. Recorded 1972-04-26. **No known commercial release. Not included on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit, 1994) *JSD Band #1 Repeat. First broadcast 23 June 1972. Recorded 1972-05-15. **First play for ’Down The Road’. ‘Silvie’ not played. ** No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Captain Beyond: Raging River Of Fear (LP – Captain Beyond) Capricorn *Banana & The Bunch: Back In The USA (LP – Mid-Mountain-Ranch) Warner Bros/Raccoon *Thin Lizzy: Call The Police (session) *JSD Band: Open Road (session) *JJ Cale: Clyde (LP – Naturally) Shelter *Miller Anderson: It Takes A Lot To Laugh It Takes A Train To Cry (session) *Chuck Berry: It Wasn’t Me (LP - ) *Chuck Berry: Oh Baby Doll (LP - ) *Chuck Berry: My Mustang Ford (LP - ) *Chuck Berry: No Particular Place To Go (LP - ) *Chuck Berry: Anthony Boy (LP - ) *Mark-Almond: The 11-4 (session) *Flying Burrito Brothers: Losing Game (LP – The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M *JSD Band: Peggy And The Soldier (session) *Miller Anderson: Fool’s Gold (session) *Arthur Lee: Hamburger Breath Stinkfinger (LP – Vindicator) A&M *Arthur Lee: O’L Morgue Mouth (LP – Vindicator) A&M *Thin Lizzy: Chatting Today (session) *JSD Band: Barney Brallaghan Selection (session) *Rod Stewart: True Blue (LP – Never A Dull Moment) Mercury *Miller Anderson: Garden Of Life (session) *Jeffrey Cain: When I’m Thirsty (LP – Whispering Thunder) *Roxy Music: Virginia Plain (single) Island *Mark-Almond: Morning Always Comes Too Soon (session) *Bill Doggett: Honky-Tonk (Parts 1&2) (single) Parlophone *Thin Lizzy: Things Ain’t Working Out Down At The Farm (session) *Bridget St John: Fly High (LP – Thank You For...) Dandelion *JSD Band: Down The Road (session) *Miller Anderson: Shadows Across My Wall (session) *Pink Floyd: See Emily Play (single) Columbia *Move: The Lemon Tree (single Flowers In The Rain b-side) Regal Zonophone *Tomorrow: My White Bicycle (single) Parlophone *Mark-Almond: The Little Prince (session) File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only. Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Friday Night Is Boogie Night Category:Not Available